


Art for A Little Unsteady

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: My first art prompt for this year's SPN Reverse Bang
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Art for A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooneysrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooneysrose/gifts).



Posting time! The lovely rooneysroses snagged my picture and went somewhere I'd never have thought of, and that's what I love so much about reverse bangs. Click on the banner to go and read the story!  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387316)  
This was the prompt

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50567461141/in/photostream/)   
I didn't specify whether it should be SPN or RPF, and was delighted to get a SPN AU that fits both the Winchesters and the picture's mood so well. Thank you, rooneysroses!  
The art is just ink and a dash of watercolour, and both poses were from Chris Hemsworth photos!


End file.
